United States of South Africa
by Badger23
Summary: Finn Hudsons cousin from South Africa Louis is visiting Glee Club for a month. this week they sing of songs in the USA.


It was in the second season. Right after regionals! Kurt was still at Dalton. Finns cousin Louis from South Africa is visiting for a month.

Rachel, Puck, Brit, Santana, Loren, Mike, Artie, Tina, Sam and Quinn were in the Choir room. They were all waiting for Finn and Mr. Schue. They wanted to start cracking with their preparations for Finals. It was in New York this year. Rachel can't wait.

"Where is ?" Mercedes asked. "I want to share a great idea with them that I think will be perfect for Finals. It is a Beyonce song. Perfect for me."

"If anyone will be singing a song it's me. New Direction could really spice it up. We don't need Berry and Lady Hummel's usual Broadway Crap." Santanna said.

"I heard Broadway is for Vampires!" Brit said. walked into the room. Everyone kept quiet.

'Hi, guys. Let's get started." He kept looked around the room to see if everyone was there. "Where is Finn?"

"Here Mr Schue!" Finn said from the door. He wasn't alone. With him was another guy. In a wheelchair. Not one like Artie. In a different kind of wheelchair. He didn't sit, he stood on his knees.

"Hey, you're that new guy, right?" Sam asked friendly. He went to shake his hand.

"That's right boet!" the guy said.

"Guys this McKinley's Foreign Exchange Student," Finn said.

"Howzit!" the guy greeted.

"Hi!" everyone greeted. They didn't know what to make of this guy.

"This is my cousin, Louis Smith. He is from South Africa. He will be with us for a month. Mr. Schue I was wondering if he can be a part of Glee Club for a month?" Finn asked as he pushed the wheelchair where everyone else was sitting. Louis was already shaking Puck's and Artie's hand.

"I guess that is okay. Can you sing?" He asked Louis friendly.

"Jeez bru. Of course I can sing, otherwise I'd be at cheerleaders checking things out," Louis said with a wink.

"I am glad Louis is here, because this week lesson is something he will fit into. As we always celebrate our diversity and styles, I feel this week's lesson should be about America. We should sing songs that will highlights America different states and places. In that way he can learn. Maybe in another week's lesson we will learn some of his songs of his country. You guys can do it together, on your own, you can do Mash ups or Medleys. Surprise me! " He walked to white board and writes **Cities and States.** Glee Club Members began to speak excitedly among themselves discussing songs.

"Finn, I didn't know you had family in South Africa!" Artie said to Finn surprised.

"Ja, his dad and my mom were boet and sis. My mom went to after after getting her Zoology degree and there she met my old man, a farmer. I decided its time to come and meet and visit my cuzzie!" Louis said matter of factly.

"Mr. Schue, Santanna, Brit and I would like to go first." Quinn said.

"Sure. Go for it."

They went to stand in front of the class. Quinn in the front and the other two in the back. They formed a triangle.

"Hit it!" Santanna told Brad the piano player. They began to sing "Mississippi," by Pussycat. The performance was full of emotion and vibe. At the end everyone sang along and clapped their hand.

Where the Mississippi falls down to the sea

and lovers found the place they'd like to be

how many times before the song was ending

love and understanding

everywhere around

Mississippi, I'll remember you

whenever I should go away

I'll be longing for the day

that I will be dreamville again

Mississippi, you'll be on my mind

everytime I hear this song

Mississippi roll along

until the end of time

After they went to sit down Mr. Schue said, "All right who is up for the last one for the day." Puck, Artie, Sam and Mike Chang stood up. They began to sing a California Medley. Beach Boys "California Girls" and The Eagles "Hotel California." Every clapped hands and danced. It was a great performance.

I wish they all could be California

I wish they all could be California

I wish they all could be California girls

The West coast has the sunshine

And the girls all get so tanned

I dig a french bikini on Hawaii island

Dolls by a palm tree in the sand

I been all around this great big world

And I seen all kinds of girls

Yeah, but I couldn't wait to get back in the states

Back to the cutest girls in the world

On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair

Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air

Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light

My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim

I had to stop for the night

There she stood in the doorway;

I heard the mission bell

And I was thinking to myself,

"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"

Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way

There were voices down the corridor,

I thought I heard them say...

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)

Such a lovely face

Plenty of room at the Hotel California

Any time of year (Any time of year)

You can find it here

The next day they were all there again. Louis was immediately popoular. Everyone like him. Even the girls. They found out even if he was in a wheelchair like artie, he walked on his knees.

First up was Rachel. She sung something entirely different. She sung "New York City," by Boney M. it was not something she would do normally, but she did a good job.

'Well done Rachel. That was something entirely new and original. Well done!" he applauded. Rachel beamed. She went to sit down again. Next up was tina, loren and Mercedes.  
'We will be singing…" Loren started

 **"** **Waking up in Vegas" Tina went on**

 **"** **By Katy Perry," Mercedes went on**.

"Waking Up In Vegas"

You gotta help me out

It's all a blur last night

We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke

I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key

Spare me your freakin' dirty looks

Now don't blame me

You want to cash out and get the hell out of town

[Chorus:]

Don't be a baby

Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

It was a dancing hit. Mike, Brit and Santanna went to dance with them. The band really played there. It was fun. Next up was Finn and Louis. Finn was on the Drums and Louis the guitar. Louis was out of his chair and standing on his knees holding his guitar in his hand nd grinning like a rock star.

"This is for all my new American friends here. Enjoy."

Lynyrd Skynyrd – Sweet Home Alabama

Big wheels keep on turning

Carry me home to see my kin

Singing songs about the south-land

I miss 'ole' 'bamy once again

And I think it's a sin

Well I heard Mister Young sing about her

Well I heard ole Neil put her down

Well, I hope Neil Young will remember

A southern man don't need him around any how

Sweet home Alabama

Where the skies are so blue

Sweet home Alabama

Lord, I'm coming home to you

In Birmingham they love the Gov'nor

Now we all did what we could do

Now Watergate does not bother me

Does your conscience bother you?

Tell the truth

Sweet home Alabama

Where the skies are so blue

Sweet home Alabama

Lord, I'm coming home to you

Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers

And they've been known to pick a song or two

Lord they get me off so much

They pick me up when I'm feeling blue

Now how bout you?

Sweet home Alabama

Where the skies are so blue

Sweet home Alabama

Lord, I'm coming home to you

It was a flawless performance. Louis sounded just like a rock star. Despite his disability he can really perform, they were all inspired. Even Artie.

"I have another song to sing. I hope you will sing it with me. Sam, Puck, guitars!" he demanded.

"We're An American Band" by Grandfunk Railroad

Out on the road for forty days

Last night in Little Rock put me in a haze

Sweet, sweet Connie, doin' her act

She had the whole show and that's a natural fact

Up all night with Freddie King

I got to tell you, poker's his thing

Booze and ladies, keep me right

As long as we can make it to the show tonight

We're an American band

We're an American band

We're comin' to your town

We'll help you party it down

We're an American band

Four young chiquitas in Omaha

Waitin' for the band to return from the show

Feelin' good, feelin' right, it's Saturday night

The hotel detective, he was outta sight

Now these fine ladies, they had a plan

They was out to meet the boys in the band

They said, "Come on dudes, let's get it on"

And we proceeded to tear that hotel down

We're an American band

We're an American band

We're comin' to your town

We'll help you party it down

We're an American band

We're an American band

We're an American band

We're comin' to your town

We'll help you party it down

We're an American band

We're an American band

We're an American band

We're comin' to your town

We'll help you party it down

We're an American band

We're an American band

We're an American band

We're comin' to your town

We'll help you party it down

We're an American band

We're an American band, wooo

We're an American band, wooo

We're an American band, wooo

"Great stuff everyone. Louis, I hope you learned about us and welcome to Glee Club. You are one of the talentest people I have met," Will Schuester said as he clapped his hands. Everyone cheered.


End file.
